Cardiac pathologic findings are described in 22 patients with acute mononuclear cell myocarditis and sudden death. Morphometric study showed that the inflammatory cells were more numerous in the subepicardium than in the subendocardium. These findings are important considerations in the evaluation of the results of endomyocardial biopsies, most of which are taken from the subendocardium.